The present invention relates to computations, and more specifically, to obtaining computation results in multicore processors. Because multicore processors (e.g., in integrated circuits) operate on a fixed power budget, only a small fraction of all the cores may be active at a given time. As such, computational speeds attainable with combinational logic elements that may be used in current processor pipelines may be limited.